amor en el fuego cruzado
by MiniSaya96
Summary: Naruto y Hinata son hijos de los lideres de las mafias mas poderosas de konoha, se enamoran sin saber sus apellidos y no saben de la enemistad de sus padres ¿podrán superar los obstáculos que los que están a su alrededor les pongan?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de dos mafias enemigas, estas controlaban todo konoha, hablamos de las mafias Hyuga y Uzumaki. Estas solían ser tan organizadas como la mafia italiana, pero lo curioso es que en la organización Uzumaki, Kushina era la líder operativa, y Minato el líder financiero.

En fin, estas mafias tenían a sus herederos, nada más y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, Naruto siempre se la pasaba con sus amigos Sakura y Sasuke; Hinata por el contrario siempre frecuentaba la biblioteca, algunas veces estaba con su asesora y psicóloga Kurenai Yuhi y rara vez salía a divertirse con sus 2 amigos: Kiba y Shino.

Cierta noche, Naruto se fue al antro al que suele ir con sus amigos, solo que esta vez fue solo, se sentó en la barra cuando la vio entrar, cabello negro cual oscuridad, ojos albinos ligeramente platinados, piel blanca como la nieve, es obvio que se trataba de Hinata, que lucía hermosa con ese vestido entallado de color negro con vivos en plata.

El se quedo estupefacto solo de verla, parecía hipnotizado, cuando ella lo vio de reojo, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero solo fue por unos minutos, porque se armo de valor, se acerco a ella y le invito una copa.

-es extraño que un desconocido me invite una copa- dijo Hinata con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-pero eso se pude arreglar, mi nombre es Naruto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-gusto conocerte Naruto- respondió la de mirada albina.

Unas horas después, ellos habían salido a caminar y casi al amanecer volvieron al estacionamiento donde se habían quedado los carros de ambos, tras haberse subido Hinata a su carro, Naruto quiso despedirla.

-cuídate chica misteriosa- le dijo el rubio algo amigable.

-me llamo Hinata- respondió ella.

-ok, te veré en mis sueños Hinata- le dijo el coquetamente.

-creo que… igual te veré en los míos… Naruto- le respondió ella ligeramente sonrojada y luego puso el auto en marcha.

Al ver el Toyota blanco ser pequeño por la avenida, Naruto sonrió de lo mas tontamente enamorado, no podía creer que hace unas horas estaba con la chica perfecta, aquella que le robo el corazón solo con el primer contacto visual, o como todos lo llaman amor a primera vista; acto seguido, el fue donde su carro para volver a su hogar, la mansión Uzumaki, al llegar ahí, estaciono el carro y lo mas silenciosamente que pudo se escabullo para llegar a su cuarto sin que su madre se diera cuenta.

Cerca del medio día, Hinata estaba en el jardín de la gran mansión Hyuga tocando la flauta sentada con las piernas cruzadas cuando una mujer de traje rojo y cabello oscuro se le acerco.

-por lo visto dormiste muy bien anoche- le dijo Kurenai, ella al verla, soltó la flauta, se puso en pie y la abrazo -muy bien Kurenai, anoche que me fui yo sola de antro conocí a un chico-.

-¿y cómo era?- pregunto la mujer.

-es alto, rubio, de ojos azules y muy guapo- respondió la joven con una ligera sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo que a simple vista era notorio.

-valla, por lo visto aquí hay amor a primera vista- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás diciendo que me enamore de Naruto?- preguntó la joven con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y aun mas sonrojada.

-valla, con que se llama Naruto- le respondió la mujer, mientras Hinata la miraba como sintiéndose descubierta –si, solo que no me dijo su apellido- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras tanto, Naruto nadaba en la piscina de la mansión mientras pensaba en Hinata, cuando su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos –no esperaba encontrarte en la alberca tomando en cuenta que llegaste al amanecer-.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto el rubio a su padre.

-soy tu padre, te conozco mejor que Kushina- le respondió Minato.

-puede ser, pero no quería que mama se diera cuenta de la hora a la que llegue- respondió Naruto.

En fin, ambos tienen una sonrisa tras haberse conocido, mas su amor deberá pasar por varias pruebas para llegar a ser eterno.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente, Naruto bajo a desayunar, pero no se esperaba lo que sus padres tenían que decirle.

-¿Qué? ¿Ir yo a la escuela?- pregunto el rubio de lo mas atacado por las palabras de su madre.

-sí, ¿Cómo planeas poder dirigir nuestros negocios si no estudias una carrera?- pregunto su padre.

-descuida, Sakura y Sasuke irán contigo al internado- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

-¿internado?- pregunto Naruto con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

-Si, así garantizamos que estudies- respondió su madre.

-¡Eso no es justo!-respondió el rubio algo molesto.

-oye, no lo tomes a que lo hacemos por fastidiarte- dijo Minato con una mirada tranquila.

Naruto se quedo callado unos momentos para luego responder –está bien, pero no quiero que les hagan llegar videos de vigilancia míos- dijo con tono serio.

-ok, mañana te llevaremos- respondió Kushina con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, Hinata ya había aceptado la decisión de su padre de irse a estudiar a un internado, justo ahora esta platicándolo con su asesora en su recamara.

-No pienses que el hecho de irte a ese internado es un sinónimo de no vernos más, yo le recomendé ese a tu padre porque trabajo también ahí, y además no estarías tan sola Shino Y Kiba también irán- dijo sonriendo la ojiroja.

-no es eso, es que… no podre… volver a ver a Naruto- dijo algo triste la de mirada albina.

-tranquila, si el destino dicta que deben estar juntos se volverán a ver algún día- respondió la de ojos rojos.

2 días después, ya en la academia Konoha el profesor Kakashi Hatake hizo el primer pase de lista por apellidos todos hasta que dijo –Hyuga-.

-presente- respondió una voz que Naruto creyó jamás volver a escuchar, volteo el rostro hacia su izquierda unos 45 grados y la vio ahí, sentada viendo al frente estaba Hinata, aquella chica con la que había salido una noche y no había vuelto a ver desde entonces, para el rubio parecía que el tiempo se había detenido pero al instante el maestro dijo –Uzumaki-.

-presente- respondió él como si se hubiese caído de la cama, pues figurativamente se había caído de su nube de pensamientos, y al instante ella volteo el rostro hacia él, mas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella volvió su rostro a la paleta del mesa banco con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas –Uzumaki, su apellido es Uzumaki, no puedo creer que ahí este- pensó ella.

-Hyuga, así que su apellido es Hyuga, ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida Hinata Hyuga?- pensó Naruto con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver de lo mas idiotamente enamorado.

-¡despierta Naruto!- le dijo una peli rosa, la cual estaba sentada a su lado.

-lo siento Sakura, ¿Qué me perdí?- respondió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

-todavía nada- respondió un chico de ojos y cabello negros cual oscuridad – solo fue el pase de lista- añadió.

-¿en qué rayos piensas Naruto?- le pregunto Sakura.

-en nada importante- respondió Naruto.

Horas después hicieron una feria de asesoría estudiantil, Sakura y Sasuke eligieron a Kakashi, mientras que Naruto escogió a Kurenai, al igual que Hinata, a media tarde Hinata fue a la oficina de Kurenai la cual la recibió afectuosamente.

-¡hola Hinata! ¿Qué tal el instituto?- le pregunto la mujer.

-muy bonito, aunque… quisiera… hablar de… usted sabe quién- dijo la de mirada albina algo nerviosa.

-¿has vuelto a ver a Naruto?- pregunto la mujer.

-sí, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, está en la misma clase que yo, lo he vuelto a ver- dijo ella con una inocente sonrisa a la cual se le unió un sonrojo notorio.

-Con esa mirada confirmas lo que te dije la otra vez, te has enamorado de el- le dijo la de ojos rojos.

-pe-pero creo que tiene novia, esa chica de pelo rosa que siempre está con él- dijo Hinata algo triste.

-jamás sabrás si es su novia si no se lo preguntas- le respondió Kurenai.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del internado estaban Sakura y Sasuke, en la cama, desnudos y cubiertos por una sabana, al parecer acaban de tener sexo, el azabache se ve de lo más relajado mientras que la peli rosa esta algo pensativa.

-¿en que habrá estado pensando Naruto?- se preguntaba la peli rosa.

-¿en serio sigues con eso? Mejor olvídate de Naruto y quedémonos juntos- le dijo Sasuke.

-¡Qué no! Ya te dije que esto es solo un pasatiempo, yo con quien quiero quedarme es con Naruto, y así las mafias Haruno y Uzumaki al fin se harán una- respondió la peli rosa.

-¿lucharías hasta conmigo por quedarte con Naruto?- le pregunto el azabache.

-no entiendo a lo que te refieres- le dijo la peli rosa.

-claro que sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿lucharías hasta conmigo por Naruto?- le volvió a decir Sasuke.

-con quien sea, hasta con la heredera de los Hyuga- respondió la peli rosa.

En fin, sin haberse dicho se ha declarado la guerra, Sakura no tiene idea de que la heredera de los Hyuga se ha ovado el corazón de Naruto, Sasuke aunque parece darle lo mismo no es así muchas cosas están por desatarse pero no hay mejor remedio para los conflictos mundiales que el amor y el perdón.


End file.
